Mitosian Firebreather
The Mitosian Firebreather is a scarce dragon that appeared in an episode of Planet Dragons: The Series' 7th season (Smashers Below), where two specimen were discovered in a forest as well as an unusual sinkhole respectively. General Information Appearance Overall, Mitosian Firebreather appears burly and muscular. For facial-features, they can be heavily distinguished from several other dragons; having eight webbed-horns (4 on both sides), a strangely-shaped jaw, pale spiky-crest, and a unique horn that protrudes from the forehead (dubbed a 'frontal horn', unlike the usual 'nasal horn'). They also have a unibrow-like structure just above the eyes. These dragons have small wings similar to those of most Boulder Class dragons (though the wings are large as infants), and possess plates of armor covering certain parts of its body. Oddly, Mitosians bear crystal-like spikes covering a majority of their bodies (these structures display the color of the dragon's fire, in fact). In addition, their underbellies have exposed rough-skin (this also counts for the wings). They also have no "thumb claw" on each paw, a certain trait that most other dragons possess. Mitosians can either have spiked or smooth tails. Spiker-tails are said to be dominant over smoother tails, so spikier variants of this dragon are far more common than the recessive ones. Strangely, despite its sheer strength and firepower, a Mitosian is actually no larger compared to the size an Earth Terran (which is usually one of the smaller species of the dragon-race, overall). Abilities Green/Purple Fire-Breath One of the Mitosian's greater strengths is the incredible power of its flame. They commonly shoot burning copper (green-colored fire), which is enough to burn down several trees in a row. The more recessive variant is burning potassium (purple flame), which (although not as strong) can take out a few smaller dragons. 'Frontal Horn' This sturdy trait offers impressive protection for the dragon's head, especially in close-range combat. The Green Smasher's horn was enough to knock Mercury back several feet (and even Jupiter by a few), for example. Though, a Mitosian's horn cannot break through metal, as there is a likely chance it could cause a crack. Strength & Endurance Tail Spikes Though smooth-tailed Mitosians can not physically use their tails as a back-up weapon, spiked-tailed ones definitely can. The spikes are at most useful when the dragon swings its tail sideways, rather than upwards/downwards. Weaknesses Blind Spot The Green Smasher has a major disadvantage with its horn, unlike the Purple Smasher. Long-horned Mitosians could develop a blind-spot in front of their faces, making their sense of vision rely on only looking to left/right directions, instead of the center. Short-horned Mitosians don't often develop this issue. Cracked Horn If a Mitosian's horn is cracked or even destroyed, its head will be rendered defenseless, recommending the dragon to only use its claws and spikes. Low Intelligence Mitosians are rather very headstrong, so it is natural for them to be fierce in the face of a challenge (much like an average Stoker Class dragon). However, this makes their wit limited, as they would often go for the more "intense" moves in a fight, even when they're not always needed to win. In a battle with Terra for example, the Green Smasher attempted to jump at the Earth Terran's face a number of times, when it would've been smarter to use its horn or breathe fire. Behavior & Taming Gallery Trivia Category:Unknown Class